Prince Of Chad
by Videogirlskia12
Summary: Hi guys this is the same prince of Chad as the one demilovatolover did. It's me demilovatolover but i have a new account and am posting my stories on here. I can't get on my other account but i'll update on here. Good story read and review please.
1. Fields

**Hey guys it's me Katelynn here's the first chapter again. Enjoy. For those of you who have already read i'll update soon.**

**Those who haven't read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance**

Prince of Chad

Chapter 1-Fields

SPOV.(Sonny)

"Justin can we please stop" I asked. "Sorry Sonny you know mom and dad owe the King cause he payed to send Max to school in America" Justin replied.

"I know but I'm so tired and I hate working in the fields" I complained even though I knew it would get me nowhere.

"Sorry little sis" Justin said. It's not his fault we live in this kingdom called Chad. Chad is where King Austin Cooper rules. He has one son named Chad somewhere around Justin's age. Anyways I guess the King wanted to name his son after his kingdom.

The thing is my father Danny Monroe had to go visit the King and the King agreed to send my ten year old brother Max Monroe to an American school. I miss him so much. Well everyone does.

But back to the subject. My dad – well my family has to work for the King now. In his mills and fields. Basically that means My brother and sister and me.

My father spends his days doing all kinds of different jobs so we can have money to eat. My mom Mary Monroe stays home cleaning and cooking whatever food we had.

Which left my brother Justin Monroe and my sister Selena Monroe and me Allison Sonny Monroe, but I'm called Sonny.

My family has always been poor. Still three whole years of working in the King's fields and mills. I reached down to pick a few weeds.

"Ouch" Justin said as he tripped over a rock. I winced knowing how it would hurt. "Are you OK" I asked.

"Yeah I think" Justin replied. "We should probably move that rock though" He added. "I got it" I said grabbing and tossing it in the wheel barrel.

"I'm going to take this to the burn pile" I stated. "Yeah you do that, I'm going to take a rest" Justin said wincing in pain.

I gave him a smile and nodded. It was a good thing work was almost over. We had like fifteen minutes left of work left. That should give Justin some time to rest.

OK so now your probably wondering where in the world is Selena. Today was her day to work in the mill. Poor Selena, we'll meet her about fifteen minutes from the field we're at. Then we can walk home together like we often do.

I arrived at the burn pile. I dumped the heavy pile of weeds plus I tossed the rock in. I started on my way back. I glanced at my watch it read 6:25 which means about five minutes till work is over.

"You probably have another question. How did I get a watch? Well I have a watch because it was given to me by my pen pal who lives in L.A. In the United states of America.

My pen pal Joe is also my best friend. He is a rock star pretty awesome huh. That's not why I'm friends with him though.

I was back at the field Justin looked up and smiled. "Hey Justin are you feeling any better" I asked. "yeah a lot thanks" He said trying to stand up. He fell right back down, because of the pain in his ankle.

I walked over to help him up. He accepted and now was on his feet. "We need to put our stuff away and head over to meet Selena" Justin said.

"Ya we do" I said. At exactly 6:30 we had everything put away. We were on our way to meet Selena. When we got to the mill Selena was waiting outside.

"Hey Just hi Sonny" Selena greeted us. "Hey Selena" Justin said.

"Hey sis how was work" I asked. "Same you" Selena replied.

"Wet,cold and Justin hurt his ankle" I informed her. "Are you OK" Selena asked Justin. She walked over to help me help him.

"I think but I can't wait to get home" Justin said. I felt so bad for him. Wishing I could take the pain for him.

"Little sis it's you turn at the mills tomorrow" Justin said. "Yay I know" I responded. I know I said I hated the fields but I really hate the mills.

**Love ya Guys**

**Review**

**Must Love CHANNY**


	2. Sonshine

**Hey here's Chapter 2 read and review please.**

Prince Of Chad June 18th 1998

Chapter 2- Sonshine

SPOV.(Sonny)

"Hey kids how was your day" mom asked as we walked in. She looked so tired and completely worn out. I felt so bad for her.

"It was OK mom" Selena said. Mom looked over at Justin and me. "It was normal" I stated not knowing what else to say. "That's nice" Mom said in a worn out tone.

"How was you day" Justin asked. "OK I'm just a little tired"She answered. "Mom you should go lay down, we'll make dinner" I suggested.

"Thank you Sonny" Mom said. She was truly grateful I could tell by her eyes. "Justin could you get me a glass of water" Mom asked.

I glanced over at our water container, it was empty meaning Justin would have to go to the well to get more. With a hurt most likely sprained ankle, that would be hard. Justin motioned for me and Selena to stop supporting him.

We let go. Justin started to limp outside. "Justin are you OK" Mom asked. "I uh tripped when Sonny and I were working but I'm sure I'll be better in no time" Justin said. We didn't need anything else to wear her out. I have no clue how he'll manage working tomorrow.

"We should have it checked out by a doctor" Mom suggested. "NO" we all said at once. Not they we didn't care but we didn't have the money or the time to work of a bill.

"Justin you sure" She asked. "Yeah I'm sure" Justin said. "I'll go too" I offered. "OK" Justin said. I went over to help him. We walked towards the door to the path.

"Sonny I really don't know how much longer I can take this work" Justin commented. "I can agree with that" I agreed.

"I mean it would be different if we were getting paid" Justin said. That's a great point. I nodded. We arrived at the well. "You rest while I draw the water" I told Justin.

He obeyed limping over to a bench. I started to draw the water. I heard a rustle in the bushes. Justin apparently heard it too. We both turned and looked. Nothing? "Wind" Justin answered. I nodded.

CPOV.(Chad)

My servant pulled me down just in time. The two peasant looked in our direction. The boy said "Wind". The the girl nodded.

The girl looked to be about sixteen. She was beautiful with black hair and big brown eyes. The boy looked an awful lot like the girl. My servant Chase and I were spying on them.

OK I know that's sort of low. Hey but I'm the prince. Price Chad Dylan Cooper of Chad. Ya OK my dad named me after our kingdom, live with it. Chase is my servant also my best friend. "Ya know we haven't heard from Max in a while" The girl said to the boy she called Justin.

"Sonny I'm sure we'll hear from him soon" Justin replied. Sonny what a beautiful name. Sonny like Sonshine.

"Still it worries me" Sonny said. "don't worry little sis" Justin replies. Their brother and sister, that explains why they look so much alike.

I've wished I had a brother or sister before. Then again I would lose some of my attention. Still it would be nice to have someone to talk to...

I really want to talk to her. I started to stand up...then Chase pulled me down. "Hey" I whispered in an annoyed tone.

"Ya don't wanna get caught do ya Chad" Chase asked. "Fine your right, I just wanted to talk to her" I told Chase.

"Sorry we'll have to figure out another way" Chase said. I nodded and we started to creep off. I turned back and looked. At that exact moment Sonny looked over and our eyes met. Then Chase and I left.

Back At The Castle

I can not get that girl Sonny out of my head. "Chad" my father said as I walked in the doors. Great now I'm in trouble.

"Yes Father" I asked. "Where have you been" My dad asked.

"Chase and I were out in the woods sir" I answered. "Next time tell me where you are going first son" My father Austin commanded.

"Yes Father" I said. Then I headed for my room. One thing was for sure. My mind went back to Sonny. Well not only my mind, also my heart. I sighed.

**Okay hope ya liked it. **

**Must Love CHANNY**


	3. Again What?

**Here's 3 enjoy and review. People u can PM me when ever ya want.**

Prince of Chad

Chapter 3- Again What?

CPOV. (Chad)

"Chad you highness wake up" I woke up to the sound of Billy the royal wake up guy. Yes we have a ruler wake up guy. You heard me. I sat up.

"I'm awake" I said.

"your father wants you to join him for breakfast" Billy said.

"Hmm as soon as I change" I answered pointing for him to leave. I got up to change. Billy walked out. I changed then walked down our long staircase. I walked into our breakfast room.

"Good morning Chad" My father said as I sat down across from him at the long table.

"Morning Father" I replied. "So what ya want" I asked my dad.

"First stop with that kind of lanage, us royal talk proper" Austin said. Yes sometimes I call my father by his first name.

"Yes father" I replied.

"Anyways what" I questioned.

My dad started talking about some old rule. My mind started to drift to Sonny. Pretty black hair...brown eyes.

"So I want you to get married" That snapped me outta it.

"WHAT" I yelled.

"Chad you are twenty one, it's about time you get married" Austin responded.

"Again What" I asked, well shouted.

"Here's the deal, I give you a week to find someone that I approve of to marry or I will find someone for you" My father stated.

"Um..Ok" I said a little unsure of myself.

"And I want that person here for breakfast in a week" He said. If I didn't find someone to marry. He'd marry me off to some princess.

"Can we eat now" I questioned.

"Sure" dad said.

We ate in silence.

**Review**

**Must Love CHANNY**

**_Videogirlskia12**


	4. Letter From Max

Prince Of Chad

Chapter 4- A letter from Max

SPOV.(Sonny)

"Hey everyone come down to the living room" Mom yelled It took about five seconds for everyone to get downstairs. I had been home from work ten minutes.

"What mom" Justin asked. He was still limping.

"Justin let me help" I said walking over to him. I supported him and we walked over and sat down on the couch.

Dad walked in a few minutes later.

"Our uh mail is here" Mom announced. "There is a letter from Max" Mom added.

"Sonny could;d you read it" Dad asked.

"Sure" I said taking it.

It read

" _Dear mom,dad, Selena,Justin and Sonny_

_Thank you so much for letting me go to this school_

_It is amazing in America._

_My teachers are really nice._

_My favorite class would probably be my Math._

_Mrs. Davis says that if I keep up the good work, I might_

_be able to move up to 6th grade._

_Wouldn't that be awesome._

_How is everyone?_

_I miss you guys so much.  
It's a lot different here than home._

_I really like it here though._

_I hope you guys come and visit sometime._

_Justin I hope you're still saving up to go to school too,except you_

_would go to college, cuz you're eighteen._

_Selena I hope the mill work isn't to hard for you._

_You're fifteen so if you went to school you'd be_

_in 10th grade and Sonny would be in 11th cuz_

_you are sixteen._

_Well Love you guys_

_Love, Max Monroe_

"Aww he misses us" Selena said. I smiled.

"Yeah" Justin stated also breaking into a smile.

"Sonny here's a letter from Joe" Mom said handing it to me.

"Okay thanks" I said taking it, I'll after to read it later.

"Oh a and could you get a piece of paper and a stamp" Dad asked. So they could write Max back.

I ran upstairs and grabbed the stuff needed. I went back down the stairs and handed the stuff to my dad. "Do you want to write anything to Max" Mom questioned me.

"Just tell him I miss him and I love him" I said. I smiled thinking about my sweet little brother. I decided to help them write Max.

Justin and I were the only ones in our family who could read and write. We wrote Max a letter. Then Justin and Selena took it to the post office.

When they got back it was late. We had to rest up for work.

I wonder what tomorrow will bring?

**Review please**

**Must Love CHANNY**

**_Videogirlskia**


	5. Doctor

**Chapter 5 is here**

**So Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance ( Oh how I wish..)**

Prince Of Chad\

Chapter 5- Doctor

SPOV. (Sonny) June 17th

I sighed as I sat on my bed. It was about seven o clock. I finally got to read my letter from Joe. I opened up the envelope. I started to read it...

_Hi Sonny_

_How are you? I'm doing great, so is the band. _

_So have you heard from your brother lately?_

_We as in Kevin,Nick and I wrote a new song._

_I wish I could sing it for you, knowing_

_how much you like music._

_Have you wrote any songs?_

_Yesterday we went to the recording studio._

_Other than that I haven't been _

_doing much. Well school._

_Last time in your letter you mentioned something_

_about the mills. How's that going?_

_Oh I almost forgot we're going to be going_

_on tour next week. Coll huh?_

_Other than working what have you been doing. I wish_

_you didn't have to work, I wish I could do something._

_How's your mom doing? You said she was feeling ill._

_There's a picture of me in the envelope._

_Could you send me another picture of you? I am about_

_due for one. Well I gotta go. Write me soon. I can't_

_wait ti hear from you._

_Your best friend/Pen pal_

_Joe Jonas_

That is so sweet. Well he is. I got out a sheet of paper to write my reply.

**I will not show her reply just yet, u'll find out later on..**

As soon as I finished after looking at the picture which was good. Justin walked in.

"Can you knock" I was not trying to be mean but seriously.

"Sorry but we need to get the doctor, mom says she'd like him to check something out" Justin said.

"I'm sorry I yelled" I said. Standing up with my letter.

"It's okay, you need to drop that off at the post office" Justin asked. I nodded.

**Okay review peeps**

**Must Love CHANNY**

**_Videogirlskia12**


	6. Can't Stop And Chat

**Chapter 6**

Prince of Chad

Chapter 6- Can't stop and chat

SPOV.(Sonny)

Justin and I were just walking into town. The mail guy was just walking out of the post office with a bag of letters.

"Hey Tony can you take this?" I asked handing him my letter.

"Sure thing Sonny, for your pen pal?"He raised an eyebrow. I smiled and nodded. Tony our mail guy was in his late twenty's and on the short side with green eyes and dirty brown hair.

Justin elbowed me out of my thoughts. I looked up. The king and his son Chad were walking through town.

Chad...WAIT he is that boy I saw the other day. The king looked over at Justin and me.

"Your highness"Justin said bowing. He elbowed me (Again).I crustied. It took everything for me not to roll my eyes.

"You two having fun working?"The king asked.

"Sure" I answered in the well not the most pleasant tone. The king chuckled. Justin rolled his eyes behind the king's back. I nodded.

Chad noticed and a smile was threatening to show. He had the deepest blue sparkly eyes I had ever seen. Chad gave me a small smile. I smiled back.

"Have you guys met my son?"King Austin asked. Justin shock his head.

Chad stepped forward "Hi I'm Chad Dylan Cooper" He said with a very princely smile. He was so adorable. OK _Sonny don't think like that he's the prince. _Can't I still think he's cute. _Sure but don't let it go to far._ I shock my head , what is wrong with me I'm talking to myself.

"I'm Justin you highness"Justin said. I rolled my eyes and Justin glared at me.

"Hi I'm Sonny" I told Chad with a smile. I held out my hand and Chad shock it. Austin and Justin looked a little shocked but Chad didn't seem to care.

Apparently it was rude not to say you highness. Isn't that kinda lame.

"Well we gotta go"" I said grabbing Justin's arm.

"If that's okay with you" Justin said. The king was about to say something. I rolled my eyes and jerked Justin away. We walked into the doctors.

CPOV.(Chad)

Well I have finally met Sonny. I love her bright personality. Now all I gotta do is find someone to marry. Wait...Na never mind. I turned and watched her walk away.

My father gave me a look. I quickly looked down at the ground. I stared at the ground as we walked back to the palace. Sonny was a bit different then I thought but in a good way

**REVIEW please it means the world 2 me**

**Must Love CHANNY**

**_Videogirlskia12**


	7. Talk To The King

**Hey chapter 7. Enjoy and Hi everyone**

Prince Of Chad

Chapter 7- Talk to the King

SPOV.(Sonny)

"Your mother needs to rest,no more work if you want her to get better", the doctor told me and Justin. That would mean one of us would have to stay home with her and do the housework.

Which we can't because we have to work for the king. As the doctor left Justin and I shared a look. The family gathered and we told them what the doctor had said.

"But you guys can't take any time off of work", dad said in a worried tone.

"I'm going to go talk to the king" Justin said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"I'm going with you", I said. So Justin and I left. We arrived at the palace gates a few minutes later.

While Justin was trying to talk the guards into letting us in, I spotted Chad on the other side of the gates. Well I don't know him very well but it's worth a try.

"Hey Chad" I yelled causing everyone to look at me. I was sure my cheeks were a light shade of pink Chad walked over to me.

"Hi Sonny what can I do for you?", Chad asked. Everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing.

"Uh we really need to talk to your Dad and the guards won't let us in, I was just wondering if you could help us", I said a little unsure of myself.

The blonde looked as if he didn't know what to say. He finally spook "Yeah I can get you guys in but my dad won't be to happy", Chad said with a small smile

"Thank you so much" I said gratefully.

"Oh and about the guards not letting you in, they were doing their job", Chad joked causing me to laugh.

"Justin come over here",I yelled. Justin walked over.

"Yeah?",He asked.

"Um I;m gonna get you guys in",Chad explained.

"Thanks your high.." Justin started but was cut off.

"Ya just Chad okay none of that stupid royal stuff",Chad said. I laughed and he smiled at me.

**Good? Bad? Let me know. Review please i'm almost caught up to where I was.**

**Must Love CHANNY**

**_Videogirlskia12 (Katelynn)**


End file.
